<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Popsicle by Callmyname</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033602">Popsicle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmyname/pseuds/Callmyname'>Callmyname</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fix-it Pro [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmyname/pseuds/Callmyname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if fix-it only works by freezing Neil? And the Protagonist goes the long way round.</p><p>This is a bit of a crazy spin off idea.</p><p>I also want to completely rewrite this, as I don't feel I have got the characterisation at all right. Says me, high on caffeine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fix-it Pro [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Popsicle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comments would make my day. Best Christmas present I could get - long, involved discussions.  Reality bah humbug.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Discussion held over Neil's not quite dead  body. Editing live as always.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Could not resist dropping a Neil into the equation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" So, we have accidentally frozen him too much?" </p><p>-" Yup. He's frozen solid. If we take him to hospital, they will just wheel him straight down to the morgue " </p><p>/++++++/</p><p>

" Ah hah ha", Neil cannot stop. The more that Pro glares at him, the harder he laughs. Tears are now running down Neil's face. The protagonist is not handling it at all well. Uh oh , and  he is crying too."  
Oh fuck' he gasps. </p><p>

 " what the fuck are you laughing about, you lunatic." Snaps Pro.
</p><p>Neil giggles, and finally manages to draw a breath. Yeah, he is definitely crying now. <i> "It's probably an adrenaline  over-reaction" </i> he thinks to himself.</p><p>

Wheeler exchanged  glances with the med-evac team. She is not quite sure who it was that had brought Neil-the-corpsicle in. Whatever happened, she has never seen either Neil nor the Protagonist acting so erratically. </p><p>

 She muses to herself <i>This is definitely a hysterical reaction, which is rather unsurprising. what idiot thought it would be okay to drag young Neil into the discussion of what to do with his own  body!?  Actually, it does not look like Pro is exactly handling it all very well.</i> </p><p>

<i>Oh yes - someone who thought he would be able to cope with it all. Looking at his almost dead lover. And the young version cracking up over it all. What a time-tangled mess. </i>
</p><p>
""That's your future body over there. "&lt; /p&gt;</p><p>

"Pro , actually that is not such a bad idea. " , Wheeler interjects. "Morgue sounds a good call" .</p><p>

Pro  looks aghast at the suggestion.<br/>
</p><p>
-"Seriously, we need to keep him cool.<br/>

-"We all need to keep our cool."

-"what we need to do is get the records lost, so that he is held as a John Doe. .IT'S okay really, it's okay. But this is not game over, no replay."
 </p><p>The med-evac officer comes over and shows Wheeler his clip-board. "Its already sorted. Looks like posterity is in on this loop. All we need to do is get him down there. "</p><p>
" Look, it's like this: if we  let him defrost now, he won't come back alive. But apparently it's fixable in your lifetime.  Now, you have to decide if you want to go the long way round, or if you want to join him in the freezer" .</p><p>Wheeler gives Pro the clip-board. "See? They fixed it for you. Just have to wait it out. "</p><p>"/++++++/</p><p>

<i> 
And that is actually a real game-changer for what we can manage. If we can get the technology for freezing and unfreezing sorted out - we can have suspended animation - then that makes us able to travel a lot further - and for that matter bring people back from the past" . </i></p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>" oh Look, I knew it: it's your obsession with Leonardo. The pair of you are crazy about him" Wheeler shakes her head. "Okay, where to, Einstein? </p><p>---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Seems to work set after the last chapter of the previous in fix-it Pro, just read the two together. Then read "in hospital?" </p><p>Worryingly enough my ideas gradually are fitting together. Uh oh first time writing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>